Blood and Chocolate
by BlakRythem
Summary: You can't really say what's right or wrong... All you know is that you do these things because you think it's good. Everyone's trying to protect you... You don't want them to... Because if they do, you just might lose them. NxM. Yeah... R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice! ( and ff I did Persona would have been hotter!)

I am not liable of any alterations to the story! Just fun and creative writing dudes!

**Note:** Waah! Sorry! Edited it!! I also changed the title. The past title "Full Circle" didn't sound right for me! Though this title might be a bit overused, I think it fits with the plot my sadistic mind is devising right now! (bwahahaha!)

**Summary:** Persona's death wavered the minds of many Alices. Old questions arise, faces from the past reemerge and their fingers are pointed to none other than Sakura Mikan.Can she prove her innocence or will history repeat itself?

**I've been eating too much chocolate.** Note: You won't be able to understand if you haven't at least read a summary of the manga. (Which I am obviously following!) This chapter takes place four years after Mikan's second year in the academy. Heck, we all know that their following years will _**probably **_be happy years… but I like a much more… controversial ending! XD

Narration

"Them talking"

_'Them thinking'_

**"THEM SHOUTING"**

_Flashback__/Dream_

**----oOo----**

**Blood and Chocolate  
**

-----

--------------

-----------------

----------------------

**Prologue**

The weather was frigid and cold; snow flakes lightly descended from the hazy twilight sky, the gentle breeze caught the branches of the Sakura Tree. Though as serene and picturesque the scene looked, the atmosphere surrounding the prominent Alice Academy was heavy as an anvil.

Fifteen-year old Sakura Mikan leaned her back on the Sakura tree, anxiously waiting for his return. A few moments ago, Sakurano Shuuichi had secretly informed Mikan that she was being accused of homicide.

_"What?! But that's ridiculous! I never killed anyone!!" Mikan __cried out,__ her fists tightening after hearing the preposterous news from her senior and her former seniors ._

_"We know that you didn't do anything Mikan, we're certain that it was somebody else… another student. But the academy won't listen to our reasons." Tsubasa__, who was surprisingly elected as the__ new__ president of the student council,__ comforted __her._

_Sakurano Shuuichi,__together with Imai Subaru, __alumni__ of the academy often __came to the academy to see how things were going… and to help the students (namely Mikan and the other Class B students) stop the academy's bidding. But the academy__ and the higher ups__ w__ere__ monitoring__ their__ every move and __were__ now suspicious of __the__m__ trying to form a rebellion._

_The incident referred to the untimely__ demise of the infamous Persona who had left the Mark of Death to countless victims. F__ive__ years ago, he met the end of his career as the Kik__en nouryokukei __Teacher and __lived__ his life within the walls of the Academy, desolated from the others._

_His body was found in the __basement of the High School Division__ where __a girl by the name of Yuki__ Aoi__ (who was revealed to be Hyuuga Aoi, Natsume's younger sister__) was once hidden, blood cloaked his sallow form, and lifeless eyes open as if saying that he was unprepared of his own death._

_"But why of all students did they accuse __**me**__?" Mikan __cried__tears of anxiety and fear covered her face._

_Subaru took out a sealable plastic bag that contained a bloody knife. "This was found in your dorm room." He said as he placed the item on a table._

_Mikan stared at the item before her. Someone had framed her of a crime she had not __committed_

_"This is utterly ridiculous. Mikan was with me the whole time and she would never do such a thing even to the vilest of creatures." Imai Hotaru monotonously said, defending her best friend as she placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder._

_"We know that, and we believe that Sakura-san is innocent of the crime. The problem is that the academy thinks otherwise." __Sakurano__ said._

_Mikan clung to Hotaru, unsure of what to do. "Will I be able to defend myself?" She asked, expecting a trial from the academy._

_Tsubasa__ nodded. "Yes. There will be a meeting tomorrow concerning this. Outsiders aren't allowed in such things as these so the academy just might cover everything." He said. He placed a hand on his junior's head__ as he __usually did__ to reassure her that everything was going to be all right._

_"Don't worry; all you need to do is tell them the truth. Everyone will support you about the matter." _

_Mikan sniffed, she felt a thumb wiping away a trailing tear on her face. It was Hotaru's._

_"Baka. Stop crying, you're going to get __mucus__ all over my uniform." She said to her with a __gentle smile._

_Mikan gave her best friend a small smile amidst the crystal tears falling from her chocolate-colored eyes as __they proceeded out of the room._

She drew her knees closer to her body to gain warmth. She rested her chin on her knees, waiting anxiously. She didn't care if snow was covering her cold shoulders.

"Baka. What are you doing out here in the cold?" A familiar male voice said to her. Her head jerked up only to see a handsome boy with messy raven black hair and unfathomable crimson eyes. His high school uniform, which he unkemptly wore, was heavily covered with snow.

"Natsume…" She said, drowning in his crimson orbs. At that moment, everything seemed to dissipate from view; only she and the notorious Black Cat were there, staring at each other.

Mikan looked down on the ground, happy that he safely returned from his mission but also nervous of what his reaction would be with the news she was about to bring up. She sighed and looked up at him again. "Th-there's something I need to tell you… It's about…"

"I already know." He interrupted her. "Persona's dead." He said rather coolly, moving beside her and leaned his back against the tree.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You say it like it isn't a big deal! Think of the people who are hurt of the loss!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Like who? Me? I doubt that a kot of people _praise_ him for what he is." He said wryly, saying it as though the cold truth was already printed in the hard-bound book of facts.

Mikan shook her head. "No…." She twiddled her fingers and muttered. "…Nobara-san… I mean... I'm sure she cared for him too..."

"Nobara will be fine. She might feel a bit bad about what happened to that bastard, but that doesn't mean that she'll lock herself up forever." _'She has you to thank for that.'_ Natsume silently added.

Mikan sighed, turning her head to the other side so as not to make any eye contact with the raven-haired enigma. "Yeah… I know that… but… Natsume… do you believe the higher-ups when…" She started, her lips formed a thin frown. She was afraid to know his answer; most of the students of the academy were shooting her pitying looks and nasty glares… especially from some of the Kiken nouryokukei students who were sided with Persona. A pregnant silence filled the air.

"I believe… that the higher-ups in the academy are all fools to believe that you're capable of killing anyone." He replied pragmatically, leaving Mikan silent.

"All you need to do is to stand up for the truth."

"And besides, who would believe that a person with your IQ could kill someone with a powerful Alice like Persona's?" He mocked, receiving a nasty glare from her.

She suddenly laughed. "Thank you Natsume." She said as she stood up from her position.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For cheering me up. This may sound weird but… whenever you tease me or insult me… I always feel like the heavy weights on my shoulders are lifted." She said, back to her usual cheerful self. She shivered as the breeze passed.

"I think it's about time we went in before we freeze to death, ne?" She asked gleefully.

"Hn. Who would want to walk back with a baka like you?" He insulted, not moving from his spot.

Mikan pouted before sighing, taking a hint. "Alright, but I do expect you to be back at the dorm before you get frozen stiff. You don't have a jacket, remember?" She said, clinging to her thick coat.

Natsume grunted, "I'm not an idiot like you who sat here all night." He shot back.

Mikan only stared at him, a smile on her face, "Ne Natsume?"

"What?"

"You do know that I'm always here, right?"

He just stared at her, knowing fully well what she meant, but decided to play with it, "Of course. You're two meters away from me." He shrewdly said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" She said. She then imitated his posture; hands tucked in her pockets and a smug look went across her face. "You know that it's okay if once in a while, you would open up to me with any predicament, right?" She said, imitating Natsume's ten-year old voice. It wasn't the exact words he said to her, but the meaning was more or less the same.

Natsume grumbled. "Just go would you? If you catch a cold, I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully." He said, turning his head to the other side.

Mikan giggled as she skipped down the hill. "See you Natsume." She said smiling at him and waved him her goodbye.

He watched as her figure faded from the distance, snow momentarily ceased to fall. His eyes softened at the spot where she sat a few moments ago. _That person's_ words rang in his head… words that were said four years ago…

_"__You better not do anything extra, for your sake and that kid's.__"_

His fists tightened. Four years… four years, _that person_ had continued to torment his life and Mikan's. _'__Even if Persona was out of the way since elementary… __You __getting too close to__ me is still considered suicide…__"_

Natsume stood there under the Sakura Tree, holding up a tangerine-colored stone in his hand. He tightened his hold on it.

_'Mikan… I'll keep protecting you using my way…'_

**_...TBC ..._**

**----oOo----**

A/N: Just posted this to try angst this time!

Some tests are excerpts from the manga itself!

Like I said, the result of eating too much chocolate and studying Economics. Ehem... I know that I'm supposed to update my other fic but rest assured that I'm working on it!! (exams are closing in dudes!)

Tell me what you guys think okay? Okay? Oh and tell me what I got wrong! I'd really appreciate that!_ ... No flames!!!  
_


	2. Testimonies and Verdicts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! I am not liable for any alterations to the story!

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not updating this for a LONG time… I was going to submit this earlier but a certain… _factor _prevented me from doing so… Well thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all of your suggestions and comments and thus will be progressed in this chapter! Only a little bit differently for it to fit to the plot for I am planning for a loooooong story.

**G.A. Encyclopedia**

(Important Note: SPOILER ALERT. Though it would really help with the plot line so… I do suggest you read it so that you won't get lost.)

**Hanahime****-** This arc tells of Natsume's past. Persona tried to assault Natsume for trying to rescue his sister. Luckily, Mikan and co. arrived but they were also hurt by the Dangerous Ability types who sided with Persona. Mikan defeated Persona and this was also the arc where she first used her Stealing Alice. Hanazakari is a group of only the most beautiful of girls. Hotaru was chosen to join during the New Year's celebration and Mikan was also chosen by random choice (like a lottery).

(Edited that. Hanazakari?! -slaps self- I must've been thinking Hana Kimi then. TT)

**  
Fuukidai****-** AGAIN not sure of the spelling. They're like the policemen in the academy. They were assigned to watch out for troublemakers (coughMikancough)

**Koizumi Luna****-** To those who have read the manga (carry on if so) She actually isn't a child… she's Yuka's classmate. (This makes her a pedophile… PEDO!!) She has the Soul entrapping/sucking Alice. She was assigned by the academy to keep an eye on Mikan.

_**By the way**_, the time setting is **five** years from when the story started… and **four** years from when the Luna arc started. (It was after the New Year when it started)

I apologize for some redundancies… hey! Have you read a chapter where it involved the _law?_ Well… there WAS… but it wasn't shown… (Sweat drop)

ONWARDS!! REVIEWS AFTER PLEASE!!

* * *

** Blood and Chocolate**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--oOo--**

_C_**hapter I:**

_ T_**estimonies and **_V_**erdicts.**

_'Mikan… I'll keep protecting you using my way…'_

_**M**_outh tightening, jaws clasping together, hands clenching and unclenching, the shaking of knees and beads of sweat budding out of the temples…

These are the few symptoms of the disease we all know as _tension_.

Said symptoms are quite innocuous really…

But it tends to unnerve even the most pleasant person in the world.

_Tension_ seemed to fill our normally happy-go-lucky brunette as she rode the bus to the Main Building with her beloved teacher, Mr. Narumi.

He saw her idle form shaking and took her hands in his. She looked at her favorite father-figurefor a moment and gave him a cheery smile.

"Ne Mikan-chan, you don't have to worry about a thing. All you need to do is to tell them the truth." Narumi cheered her.

She smiled at him as she pulled her hands away from his. "I know! Everyone told me that too!" She said happily, turning her head to the view of the academy, its whole landscape covered with a blanket of white, shimmering snow.

"You don't seem so assured." Narumi observed her. She shook her head vigorously. "No! No! I'm fine! Really!" She said, her hand moving above her head as she forcefully laughed.

Narumi gave her a knowing look which made her stop laughing. A small frown crossed her lips as she nodded. "I'm… sort of nervous. I've never been in a courtroom before and well… I just have that bad feeling…" She confessed.

Narumi sighed at his student's sudden timidity. "Well I can tell you this; we're not going to a courtroom."

Mikan blinked. "We're not?"

"No! I prefer to call it the _'Hall of Truths'_!" Narumi said with all the mirth one could give in such a situation. Mikan merely blinked at him.

"Uumm… that was a joke." He stated.

"Oh! Right! Ahahaha! Good one Narumi-sensei!" Mikan laughed.

Narumi sighed yet again; he put a hand on his student's head. "There's nothing to be anxious about. You're innocent of the crime and the higher-ups can't simply accuse you without any proof that you did such a heinous act."

Mikan bowed her head. "Well… they **are** targeting me, aren't they? Ever since I entered here…" She clenched her fists on her plaid skirt. She looked up at him with all her audacity. "Narumi-sensei! I won't easily let them do this! The academy was meant for us students who deserve to live _as_ humans and not as _machines!_ I won't let them toy with us anymore! I'm going to stand up for the truth!" _And_ _for everyone else!_ She silently added in her head.

Narumi laughed. "Do you know who you sound like just now?"

"Who?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Your mother, when she was your age." Narumi said, eyes softening.

Mikan's eyes brightened. "Really? Wow, thanks Narumi-sensei!" She said cheerfully.

Narumi smiled. After all those years, she still didn't know that the real reason for all of her troubles was because of her mother… A thief… a troublemaker… _a criminal…_ Yes, for five years, she still had no idea that the very person who had stolen her friend's Alice was her mother… Azumi Yuka. A woman who stood up for her beliefs against the academy that she had loved… like Mikan.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_She found herself seated on a metal chair, her hands strapped on both handles. She tried to wrench them off, but to no avail. She looked up and saw figures hovering above her. _

_"Who are you?!" She screamed._

_Slowly, each of the figures' faces became clearer. She saw most of her teachers, displeased and mortified to have a student such as her. She saw her friends, faces filled with regret and sorrow for her. Then she saw a boy that could've been mistaken as an elementary student._

_"Tell us the truth Sakura-san." He practically snarled at her._

_She felt her lips moving, words were pouring down her mouth, but she couldn't hear what she was saying… her own words were stifled noises to her._

_She heard them laugh, as if she just told them a cosmic joke._

_The principal then went up to a platform where another figure was seated on a high chair. His face was covered with a hood and as the principal whispered into his ear, Mikan could've sworn she saw a smirk under the hood._

_Slowly, the figure raised his hood up to reveal…_

_**Her…**_

_"Guilty." She said in pure vile as she pressed a button next to her._

_Mikan's shrill scream reverberated throughout the entire hall as she felt an electric shock jet in her body, her mind was in panic as her legs went into a bustle, as if she could escape the pain she was going through. Her whole body shook as she screamed again._

_"Mikan! Mikan!" She heard someone from the crowd call out her name._

_"Nat—sume…" She breathed as her body fell completely limp._

"Mikan! Mikan wake up!"

Mikan gasp as she felt two hands shaking her body, she jerked up to see the face of her teacher. They were still inside the bus.

Narumi had concern written all over his face. "You fell asleep for a minute… do you want to tell me what you dreamt?" He asked her, wiping off the sweat that was present on Mikan's forehead.

She rubbed her temples, remembering how vivid and realistic her nightmare was.

_It was only a dream…_ She thought to herself as she gave Narumi a sad smile. "Sorry, I can't remember."

Narumi nodded and put a hand over her head. "Alright Mikan. But just remember that you can't let things like nightmares scare you from reality. They aren't real." He said.

"I know. Narumi-sensei and the others are there for me, right?" Mikan cheerfully smiled.

Narumi smiled back at her. "Mm." He nodded.

Mikan stepped out of the vehicle and the first thing that met her eyes was a white flash and blue and purple dots dancing around her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and saw almost half of the student body standing before her.

She stared at them; a burst of murmuring filled the air.

"Out of my way!" She heard someone shout amidst the crowd. Then she saw a head of olive-green tresses that was curled on the tips push through the crowd. It was none other than Shouda Sumire.

"Permy!" Mikan exclaimed.

Sumire cleared her throat and folded her arms together, turning her head to the side. "It's not that I'm worried about you! My Natsume-kun's _kouhai_ just wanted to see you." She tenaciously said.

Then a silver haired boy of eight years stepped out from behind her. "_Onee-chan_…"

Mikan's face brightened. "Yo-chan!" She exclaimed as she bended her knees to stroke the boy's silver locks.

"I heard everything… Don't let those idiots get you down. I know that you're a good person." Youichi said.

Mikan smiled down at him as she straightened her back. "Thanks a lot Yo-chan, you're a big help!" She gently said to him. "Let's get some howalon after this, 'kay?"

Youichi gave her a small smile and nodded. "Mm." And with that he let his _big sister_ pass.

"Sakura!" Mikan turned her head to the person who called her. "Eh? What is it Permy?"

"You— you'd better not prove them right or I'll smash your head in the name of _my Natsume_!!" Sumire declared, maintaining her composure, but then smiled as Mikan smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot Permy!" She said cheerfully and went in.

Narumi saw the whole thing and smiled.

_Yes… Make a lot of friends… ones who will help you when you're in trouble… _

"Alright, I want all of you to get back to your respective classes NOW!" The ever notorious Jinno-sensei barked to all the students present there. No sooner had he said it, the students had already fled by the mere sight of him.

"Follow me Sakura." Jinno said as he led Mikan into the vast doors of the building.

"Mikan…"

She turned around, the voice too familiar to her. Her smile widened and tears were overflowing her eyes.

"Hotaru…" She whispered. Hotaru had just made it. She was riding her scooter, panting a bit. Another person was behind her, he was panting almost uncontrollably as he was _forced_ to run after Hotaru's duck scooter.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaimed, glad to see all her friends there before being pushed inside by Jinno. "Get a move on Sakura!" He yelled at her.

"Mikan! We'll find a way to prove you innocent! Don't you dare stutter in there idiot!" Hotaru shouted after her, knowing that Mikan heard her.

"S-so… w-what do we do… now?" Ruka asked her, straightening his uniform.

Hotaru took out a small LCD TV and two earmuffs. "Spy, that's what." She said as she led Ruka to the back of the building and handed him a pair of earmuffs.

"I let a fly camera inside and placed bugs on Mikan's uniform. That way we'll be sure to know what's going on." She said as she set all her equipment on the ground and sat next to it. An image appeared on the TV that showed a small white room with a one-way mirror next to a small door, kind of like the ones you see on TV.

"I'm leaving you here." Hotaru said as she stood up from her position, surprising Ruka.

"What?! But Saku—"

"I need to get as much evidence I can to prove Mikan innocent. Talking won't do any good if you haven't noticed." She said matter-of-factly as she got on her scooter. "Watch over Mikan…" She softly said as her scooter flew up in the air. "And use the earmuffs to contact me if anything goes wrong." She said before speeding off.

Ruka sighed as he turned his head back to the TV.

"Mikan…"

Mikan was sitting on a plastic chair; across her was a small brunette whom was fondly called the _principal_ of Gakuen Alice. His legs were crossed together, a serious look on his face, his eyes piercing through Mikan. Small as he was, his mind was not that of a child. He had been _running_ (If not ruling) Gakuen Alice since way before anyone could remember

"So Sakura-san, it seems as if you have quite a history behind you. The Mori incident, Z, the **Hanahime**, the incident with Koizumi-san…" He started to list everything she's gone through since her first year there, everything went quiet for almost four years… yet…

"And now this… So tell me Sakura-san, what do you have to say about this recent event that has _your_ name all over it yet again?"

Mikan's hands clenched as she raised her head up, an air of determination surrounded her. "Sir—I never did such things as killing people." She said in a firm voice.

The principal almost smirked. "Don't you think that's a little biased on your own point? We all know what happened between you and Persona, my dear."

"That was—" Mikan started before being rudely interrupted.

"Assault on a teacher, breaking the rules countless of times, suspicions of forming a rebellion…" He started listing down all her past faults. He stood up and went closer to Mikan.

"Is this all to get back at us? To what happened to your father or your mother? Don't you know that taking away someone's life is a crime, Sakura-san?" He asked her, almost venomously.

Beads of sweat started to flow down Mikan's forehead. Her father… her mother… What became of them… What became of Azumi Yuka… to Mori Reo…

_"You'll regret coming here, polka dots."_

Natsume's words five years ago rang inside her mind. It's as if the principal's words were sucking out her own voice of reason.

_"Don't you dare stutter in there idiot__"_

Hotaru's words suddenly boomed out. _'Hotaru's right. I'm innocent and I'm going to prove it!'_ She thought as a new air of determination started to crawl back inside of her.

"With all due respect sir, but isn't your own opinion biased as well? Other than that knife found inside my room, there isn't much evidence, is there?" She calmly said… almost calmly that it shocked her. _'I guess in times like these, you just have to be like Hotaru-chan!'_ A cheerful voice said within her.

The smirk on his face disappeared and his serious visage returned. A smile crept up his face, "Impressive. Imai-san taught you well, hasn't she?" He said as he moved to the door.

"Let's call this a warm-up. Later, we'll be hearing the opinions of other people about this matter. I think that you'll find them interesting. But for now, you're free to… fix yourself." He said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door tightly.

Mikan stood up, still a bit shaken. She went out of the room, where a **Fuukidai** was waiting for her.

She smiled at him, "I'm just going to the restroom." She said. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw none other than…

"Hotaru!" She squealed as she tried to hug her…

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!

"Idiot. We don't have time for these sentimental moments. I want you to look at these." She said as she rose up an envelope.

Mikan's smile widened her eyes evident of relief. "Hotaru! These are…"

"Yes, idiot, evidence. I'm going to testify later. Within this envelope is the only evidence that can prove you innocent… and points to the true perpetrator of the crime." She said before being pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you… Hotaru." She whispered.

Hotaru smiled. "Idiot. Go on to the restroom now. You look like hell." She said as she let go of her and followed a 'Fuukidai'to another room.

Mikan went in the girl's restroom and washed the sweat and the tears off of her face. She heard someone coming in behind her.

"What a coincidence having to run into you here Sakura-san."

Mikan froze, recognizing that voice… a voice she hasn't heard for almost four years… She turned around before she felt herself being pushed against the wall. Something fell off of her blazer and immediately, _that person_ stepped on the object.

--

"Aah!" Ruka yelped as an excruciating noise was transmitted on the earmuff. He took it off in a hurry and rubbed his sore ears. His eyes widened. "Oh no… That voice a moment ago… Mikan!!" He ran off, leaving all of Hotaru's equipment and went off to find Mikan.

--

"**Koizumi Luna**…" She breathed out, as she felt her back being pushed further up the wall. The little girl who almost robbed her of everything wasn't a _little girl_ at all. In fact, she was a full grown woman in her early 30's… the same age as Azumi Yuka.

"Awww… I would never expect you to say my name in such a manner, little Mikan." She said darkly to her. "After all I did for you… Isn't this what you always wanted? Attention from everyone?"

"You… you did it, didn't you? You killed Persona…" She said, as she tried to struggle from the woman's grasp.

She laughed. "You're getting smarter, aren't you? But not smart enough. Not smart enough to not notice the little details I left for you to notice… It's a good thing you have such a smart friend like Imai… Or else my fun would've been cut short." She said as she waved an envelope in front of her face.

Mikan's eyes turned into saucers. "What did you do to Hotaru?!" She screamed as she attempted to slap her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Be careful of who your talking to Sakura. Or else your little friend will get hurt. She's under my control." She said as she let in the young inventor inside the restroom, a black mark on her neck was visible.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan screamed as she tried to reach for her.

"Not so fast there my dear, or do you want me to finish her now?" Luna threatened her.

Mikan fell on her knees. "Let her go…" She sobbed.

"What was that? Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"LET HER GO!!" Mikan screamed. She was scared. If she had any other Alice, she would've made use of it by now… But it was impossible to use it under such a circumstance… both her Alices were.

"… Just let her go…" She begged.

Luna smirked. "That's a good girl. It's simple really. All these evidence are going down the toilet." She said as she opened the envelope, taking out pictures of Persona's dead body. On his neck was a faint black mark that was almost impossible to see.

"Don't you think it's such a good thing that not everyone knows what my Alice is?" She asked her playfully as she ripped the picture into tiny little pieces and flushed it down the toilet.

Her only proof of her innocence… literally, was down the drain.

Luna kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin up so that she could see the look of hate in her eyes.

"Aaw… don't hate me, Mikan. After all, that's the only proof I would need to make everyone see that you're all the more the killer if you ever do accuse me."

Mikan didn't say anything. She didn't dare leave her intense gaze.

"Now, here is what I want you to do. It won't be hard to believe… After all, you ARE the daughter of a criminal."

* * *

**Hall of **_**Truths**_(As Narumi said)…

"Subaru?" Sakurano asked his friend who had been quiet all the while. He snapped his finger in front of him and that was enough to snap Subaru out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Sakurano asked.

Subaru bowed his head, "Nothing… just this feeling stirring up in me… Like something terrible just happened." He said.

"Aa." Sakurano said, finally understanding him. "Your _sibling telepathy_ turning on?"

"Something like that…" Subaru said a bit too distracted by his thoughts to hear the _sibling_ part.

"She should have been here by now." Yuu whispered to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "Mikan… That little brat… If she's this late, it'll just create more suspicion." He whispered back. He looked at Natsume's stoic face. He frowned; he knew that, among all of them, Natsume was the most worried of all.

_"Where is she?" _

The question was brought up countless of times and he was getting sick of it. Anyone who dared to ask him suffered from his heated death glare, though he asked himself that a thousand times.

_'Mikan…'_ Natsume thought. He was in front of the people who were ready to testify… Teachers and students who were either going to persecute Mikan or to defend her… he guessed that it would be the latter since Mikan was not one to kill anyone.

_'Heck she never even killed a bug, what more a person?'_ He thought, thinking that the thought would liven himself.

He heard a hustling of feet. He looked out of the open door and saw a blonde haired boy, knees bent down, his breathing labored.

"Ruka!" He shouted, gaining a generous amount of stares. He went down from his position to help his best friend. "What's wrong?" He asked him.

"S-S-Sakura…" He breathed out.

Natsume's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? What about Mikan?" He asked, trying not to sound so demanding.

"She's…"

"I'm here."

Both of them turned around to see the brunette standing there, her eyes puffy, her face red. A frown was in tact on her normally smiling face.

"Were you crying?" Natsume asked. (More like demanded)

Mikan gave him a small smile. "Oh… does it look like that? I just washed my face a moment ago and some soap caught in my eye." She lied as she passed them.

The two boys looked at her; strangely, this wasn't the Mikan they knew. Natsume's eyebrows quirked some more…

_'She looks like her mother NOW with that frown.'_ He mused to himself as he watched her go in front of the principal.

"Ahh… Sakura-san. Do you want to say something to give us all a break from all of this? Something you left out from our discussion a moment ago?" The principal asked her, leaning forward to look at Mikan.

Mikan just stared at him. She was about to back out from her agreement with the _devil_ when she saw Luna hiding behind a door at the side of the room with a spellbound Hotaru. She saw her smirk.

_"Do anything to disobey me, and I'll make sure that this time, you'll lose everything. You won't lose only your little best friend, but ALL of them. One false move and everything you hold dearly will disappear in a flick of a finger."_

She closed her eyes, holding back her tears.

"I—I finally decided to say it…" She began. She felt everyone's eyes on her back, waiting for what she had to say.

_'Something's wrong…'_ Natsume thought as he stared at Mikan's back. _'What is that Polka-dots doing?'_

Mikan looked up, staring straight at Luna's cold eyes.

_"I'll kill her right here if you don't."_

_'Hotaru…'_

She gulped before continuing. "Sir… I admit my crime… I killed Persona. I did it… because of rage… towards… the academy…" Her voice was shaking. She tried not to break down. Luna had told her to say more, but she just couldn't take it.

A burst of murmurs started to flood the hall, not believing of what they just heard.

"Mikan…" Narumi uttered in disbelief.

"Sakura! What are you talking about?! Stop saying lies!" Sumire had stood up from her position and started yelling at her.

Both Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened in disbelief at what they just heard.

"Sakura…"

An angry look went across Natsume's face. _'What are you trying to do you idiot?!'_

He was about to yell about how stupid she was until he saw a door ajar across the hall. It seemed as if Mikan was staring at that side. He saw a very distinct figure of a woman standing there with a girl.

A light bulb clicked in Natsume's head as he recognized it.

_'Koizumi Luna…'_ So she was the reason why Mikan had to do what she had to do… Just like what she had done four years ago…

_ 'I'm sorry everyone…'_

_'I did it… are you happy now?!' _Mikan mentally asked, staring straight at Luna's satisfied smirk.

"Mi—kan…" Hotaru breathed out, trying to fight for her consciousness.

The principal had a serious look on his face. He leaned back on his high-chair, hands together. He looked at the other officials and they all nodded at him, agreeing to the same verdict.

"Then Sakura Mikan… You are charged…

** Guilty**."

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--oOo--**

**--TBC--**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And the truth shall set you FREE!! DUN DUN DUN!!

About the "forming a rebellion" part, in this story (Not sure if it's the same with the actually story) the academy believed that if Mikan had too much popularity, she may become a threat to the academy by forming a rebellion (More so if she ever found out about her parents.) Hey, what other reason could there be for them to _keep a watchful eye _on her? Only a deduction… hehehe…

That was kind of dark! Well actually, that's how I wanted it. Let's call this an alternate ending (where this will _never ever happen_ in the manga!!). Besides, I want them to grow a bit older. Well! That concludes chapter one!! Wait for the second one which (Hopefully) will be out on December. REVIEWS PLEASE!! _Comments and suggestions_ are loved. _Constructive criticisms _are gratefully appreciated. _Flames_ are used for burning houses down and frying eggs.

JA NE!!


End file.
